la amabilidad que me hace enamorar
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: okuni recuerda a su amor platonico "kyo" y sabrá que nunca sera correspondida ...pero un nuevo hombre aparecerá en su vida haciendo cambiar los sentimientos de la chica por completo


Hola mis queridos lectores se me han extrañado?

…cric ir*grillo* ._.

Bueno espero que si esta vez vengo a presentarles mi siguiente fic ^^ de un anime que adoro muchísimo "samurái deeper kyo" y la verdad es que es la primera vez que no solo hago un fic como este , sino que también la pareja es la primera en publicarse en internet ^^ así que pondré de todo mi entusiasmo para que la lectura este genial …y la puedan disfrutar tranquilos

Advertencia:: solo aparecen estos dos personajes y otros más que eh inventado de mi imaginación , se que muchos dirán …que chica tan aburrida no poner más parejas ¬¬etc ect pero es una cuestión de tiempo y lugar (adoro a todos los personajes(incluido kyo) sin embargo no podre hacer mucho ya que solo espero sus mejores críticas posibles y aquí empieza

**la amabilidad que me hace enamorar**

en las lejanas y bellos manantiales de tokyo la joven de cabellos largos okuni iba a recoger agua de allí para llevar a su aldea en un recipiente enorme, pensando mientras tanto solitariamente…sentía que ningún hombre la tomaba en serio, si no para su pura y exclusiva diversión (sexo) incluyéndolos también a sus amigos

Aunque a pesar de ello el amor no correspondido que sentía por kyo la hacía entristecer aun mas ya que él jamás seria para ella , al notar como miraba y observaba a la joven de cabellos rubios :: yuya , que no la odiaba , al contrario ella siempre le protegía cada vez que benitora quería propasarse con ella , no tendría nunca las palabras suficientes para agradecerle a esa chica

luego cuando iba recogiendo más agua la parte izquierda de su quimono que iba al hombro de había desabrochado dejando ver así el busto de ella….al notarlo ella enseguida se lo corrige bastante sonrojada mirando hacia los costados por si las dudas alguien la podría observar allí

al notar que no hubo vista/señal de nadie ella simplemente continuo..no solo juntando lo poco que le faltaba llenar el recipiente con agua si no también recordando a su amor imposible …aunque ella savia bien de que ella se sentiría feliz si él lo era , y al notar que solamente esa mujer le hacía tranquilizar al mirada roja no podía negarlo ,…realmente ella nació para el.

En un momento unos hombres van hasta donde la chica estaba y empezando a molestarla a la chica de cabellos sedosos estos vulgarmente le dicen…- hola preciosa eres muy linda….decia un hombre alto y musculoso acariciando el cabello negro de la joven bella

-no basta ¡…decía con mirada firme pero a la vez asustada de lo que podían llegar a hacerle esos tipos.

-pero por que no? Linda?...decia luego detrás de ella otro hombre que apareció de la nada colocando sus dos manos en el hombro de la joven

-aaah no sueltame''¡….decia la chica desesperada esta vez sentía que no tenia salvación

-dejenlan en paz¡…decía un apuesto samurái de cabello rubio con dos espadas en su mano apuntándolos a todos esos brabucones que querían aprovecharse de la chica

-jaja y tu quien eres principito?...decía bastante burlón el jefe de la banda

-mi nombre es akira y morirán por molestar a una dama¡…decía aun desafiante y atacándolo a cada uno de ellos

La chica quedo en estado de shock al ver que ese hombre la defendió de esos malhechores observando la pelea y viendo que uno a uno iva siendo congelado por una especie hielo que surgía de ambas espadas

Luego el chico cuando termino con esos delincuentes miro hacia donde estaba la joven de cabellos largos con kimono y acercándose a ella le dijo…-te encuentras bien?...decia el chico algo sonrojado por la vestimenta de ella

-s-si joven no se preocupe….le contesto también con una mirada brillosa y un rubor en sus mejillas que jamás había sentido, ni si quiera por su tan y apreciado kyo que ahora paso a estar en segundo plano al verlo a ese samurái que le robo su corazón

En esto el joven se le acerca hasta sentir un leve abrazo y decirle al oído…-no es bueno que este sola por estos lugares…decía luego alejándose de ella y dejando a la okuni en estado de shock y por primera vez en su vida sintiendo ese sentimiento que jamás había sentido por ningún hombre, ya que nunca antes había sido defendida de tal manera

Luego de que el joven desapareciera , tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver , porque savia que ese sentimiento en verdad era amor , lo pudo notar al sentir su corazón tan cerca de ella y en esto ella juntando sus manos y ruborizada aun pronuncia su nombre que le dejo en un susurro…-AKIRA

FIN

Bueno gracias por leer y esta vez tampoco voy a exigir comentarios ya que es el primer fic de esta pareja …sinceramente me pareció tierno la idea de que ellos estén juntos ya que kyo está enamorado de yuya …por qué no su mejor disípalo se enamore de la okuni?

Bueno sin más que decir arigato y aclaro :: esto no lo hiso con fin de lucro ni nada de eso … simplemente soy una fan de esta pareja NADA MAS….el resto de que si les gusta o no se los dejo a su criterio

:3333 bye nos estamos escribiendo


End file.
